Circles
by darkangel-silvermoon
Summary: Continuation of a Music Drabble... Morgan and Reid are there to comfort one another when they need it. This is a songfic... this will become slash if you don't know me by now.Reid and Review please. and .thank you. T-rate for strong emotional smut
1. Chasing Sleep

**I own nothing.**

**This was apart of the music drabble: Dirt.**

**I'm stretching it.**

**Reid and Reiview?**

Thrice: _Circles_

_Paring: Morgan/Reid_

_Rating:K_

_Friendship/Pre-slash [?]_

Morgan stares up at the ceiling; words just flowing. Reid curls on his side, listening to the rambles- tiredness seeping into their bones.

The headlights of cars swoop over their bodies; the whoosh of their passing...the coldness of the desert surrounding them.

Morgan talks about everything and nothing. He talks of love and loss and the mundane, the melancholy, the weather...the past present and future.

Reid listens as he talks in circles; trying to keep their nightmares at bay.

Trying to push them away...keep each other close.

Darkness settles over them- two friends exhausted after a grueling day.

Sleep never comes easy, but when they're together, somehow...it works.

Reid gives a worn smile as he reaches to curl an arm around Morgan's body, lying his head on Morgan's chest as he closes his eyes, listening to the solid heartbeats mingling together.

Morgan sighs, snuggling closer as they're both swirled off to sleep.

A/N:Thank you.


	2. Jerk

**I own nothing...**

**I'm not going to even try and process where this story is coming from.**

**Just...Reid and comment if you like.**

Morgan blinks awake. He's breathless as his eyes focus-

Reid's facing him, shafts of light caressing his cheek. His fingers curl around Morgan's wrist.

Morgan's heart stutter-stops and starts again, kicking hard against his chest.

Morganshifts to his side, running his thumb along Reid's temple, reveling in the softness of Reid's skin against the callouses of his own fingers.

Reid's grip tightens on Morgan as his eyes flutter open.

He peers at Morgan, smiling sleepily.

"Morning." Morgan whispers as he tries to sit up, making to get out of the bed. Reid makes a noise of disapproval.

Morgan's body settles as his hand rests against the concave curve of Reid's hip.

"Thank you." Reid breathes. Morgan nods dumbly, his voice lost. His fingers play with the small gap between Reid's sleep pants and t-shirt.

Reid shuts his eyes, frown setting deep on his face. He bites his lip as he himself gets up, padding towards the bathroom.

Morgan can hear the faint sounds of sobbing, and he himself feels as if he can't breathe.

"Reid?" He makes his way to the bathroom, leaning against the door. He doesn't even try the knob. He doesn't want to feel that rejection.

There's a gulf swelling between them...he can feel it.

"Reid, come on kid...talk to me?" Morgan presses his hand against the door frame, his forehead lying against the cool wood of the door. Panic rises to his throat when Reid doesn't answer at first.

"Reid?" Morgan's voice is shaky. Reid clears his throat, sniffling.

Reid stares into the bathroom mirror, peering into eyes rimmed red. His reflection's blurry as he presses out another breath. Another breath. Just breathe Reid. Just breathe.

Reid straightens, he's wordless as he swipes at his damp face.

He's wordless as he grips the handle.

He's soundless as the door opens.

He's quiet as he tries to slip past Morgan, but their bodies touch...he crumples to the floor.

"Reid?" Morgan's voice is sharp as he catches Reid's body, encircling him in his arms. Reid covers his face, pressing himself into Morgan's touch.

Sobs rack his body as they come, like crests of waves. Over and over they wash over him until he feels as if he's drowning.

"Oh...please." He gasps as Morgan grips him tight, rocking him back and forth.

Their hearts hammer against their chests. It's just too much sometimes.

"Shh...Reid, I've got you. I'm here." Morgan mouths against the top of Reid's head as he strokes his hair.

There's a sharp rapt at the room's door...

"We're leaving in thirty guys." Hotch calls.

Reid's body shakes harder as he sobs open mouthed, silent.

"Got it." Morgan calls. Footsteps fall, Hotch making his rounds.

Reid's breathing hitches as he calms a bit before his body stills. He keeps his eyes closed as he rests his head against Morgan's chest.

Morgan hugs Reid as the sun climbs higher on the walls.

Sometimes there are no words to fix what's been broken.

**A/N: So...yeah.**


	3. Landing

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**Mellow...DRAMATIC!**

**YES?**

**I'm trying to figure out where this is taking me.**

Hotch gives Morgan a look as Morgan and Reid board the jet together.

_'Is everything alright?'_ It seemed to ask.

Morgan gives a small shake of the head as Reid makes his way to the loveseat. He scrunches into the tightest ball. Morgan's face pulls in concern as he settles next to Reid.

J.J. And Prentiss both glance their way as they take seats. Rossi's seated as well.

Morgan pulls a blanket from the overhead compartment positions them until Reid's comfortably tucked against him.

"Morgan, I'm sorry fo-" Reid croaks.

"Pretty Boy, you have nothing to apologize for." Morgan gives Reid a tight lipped smile. Reid blinks sleepily.

"Just rest, and I'll wake you when we land." Morgan whispers.

"Thanks." Reid murmurs as he curls into Morgan. Morgan nods, securing his arms around Reid. Reid drifts off into restless sleep- body ticking and twitching all the while. Every once and a while Morgan would run a hand over Reid's arm or through Reid's hair and he would calm, if only for those few seconds.

_'Pretty Boy, what's eating you?' _Morgan thinks as they barrel their way towards home.

_**/./././**_

"_**Morgan can you at least look at me?" Reid's voice trembles as Morgan slowly turns.**_

"_**Morgan?" Reid's voice is tinny, small as Morgan grimaces.**_

"_**Reid, I can't-" Morgan sighs at Reid's obtuseness.**_

_**Reid can't help but pick up a bit of hostility and disgust in Morgan's voice- gravel and dirt in an open wound.**_

"_**I don't like men." Morgan growls, pressing past Reid.**_

_**Reid squeaks, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. **_

"_**Morgan!" Reid cries...**_

"Reid wake up. Kid, you're dreamin'. You're dreamin'." Morgan says gently as he shifts Reid until he wakes. Reid gasps.

"What's scaring you man?" Morgan murmurs as Reid looks around, dazed as he struggles to sit up straight.

"Nothing." Reid squeezes his eyes shut, pulling away from Morgan.

The team adverts their eyes in respect.

"I'm just tired. The cases just blur after a while, you know?" Reid's body sags.

Morgan makes a noise that could mean- _'yeah, I do get it. I understand.' _or _'BULLSHIT.'_

Reid squirms uncomfortably as Morgan lets go of Reid. Reid stares at the familiar skyline out the window.

"We're about to land." Reid says quietly as Morgan gets up from the seat to grab his bag.

Reid's brow creases as he stares out the window again.

There is no hiding it, is there?

**A/N: So, Morgan's trying to help...**

**Reid has to open up...**

**and the team are innocent bystanders...**

**So...should I keep it coming?**


	4. Rain

**I OWN NOTHING...**

**Please Reid and Review...**

**thank you for all the support : )**

Like golden gate jumpers, the rain splatters against the window- their untimely demise.

Spencer stares out the window. He's aware of his uneven breathing as he tries to calm himself. His mind grinds with all the possible scenarios- the what ifs.

Derek wouldn't let him alone...

He carried his bag from the plane and placed it into his truck, Spencer had no choice but to follow.

Derek's eyes drift every so often from the road to Spencer's face.

Spencer closes his eyes, listening to the slight swoosh of rubber against wet black top, thunder rumbles deep in his ribcage as he lay his head against the window.

Derek focuses on the road again, trying to keep his frustration in check.

The car slides through the night like silk scarves through fingertips.

_Spencer, talk to me please? I can't do anything with this...let me help._ Morgan wants to beg, but he knows Reid would shut down if given the chance, so instead he remains silent; listening to his kitty purr in the dark of the night.

After a while the streetlights blur, nothing more than faeries dancing in the pale orange glow.

Reid bites his lip as Morgan parks in Reid's driveway, pulling the car into park. Morgan rests his hands on the wheel, gripping the leather tight.

This is not how it's supposed to be. There's the biggest chasm between them and neither know how to cross this.

Morgan looks over at him.

His friend, who obviously has something going on, but doesn't trust him enough to open up...

"It that it? You don't trust me?" Morgan whispers, the spatter of rain beats a nervous tattoo on the hood of Morgan's car.

Reid's head jerks off the glass as he swings a blurry gaze at Morgan.

"If that's how you want to put it, then no...i don't trust you." Reid shrugs. Morgan's face contorts into a grimace, as if he's been slapped.

He bangs his hand against the steering wheel.

"What's your deal Reid? You're fine one minute,you get about that?" Reid's voice raises, and that sets Morgan over.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, FORGET IT! Forget I ever said a thing." Morgan's fingers tremble as he unclasps his seat belt. Reid's eyes go wide and he darts out of the car, chest heaving...he's heavy as he trips on the lawn, splashing down into puddle of mud.

Morgan scrabbles out of the car to help Reid. Reid shoves Morgan away, hands icy cold as he lay there, body rising and falling in anger.

Lightning cracks hard against the sky,illuminating Reid and Morgan in their grief.

"Don't you get it? You're the problem, Morgan. YOU'RE THE GODDAMN ISSUE!" Reid cries. Morgan opens his mouth in shock.

Reid looks away, waiting for the blunt of the pain to rip him apart. Waiting for Morgan to reject him...like he knew he would.

Reid pushes himself up off the cold ground and towards his door.

He gasps as he feels Morgan pull him close.

"You can't say some thing like that and just think you can walk away." Morgan hisses as he encircles Reid's waist.

All you can see is bright eyes peering back at him.

Their chests rise and falls as they stare opened mouthed at each other, bodies soaked by the rain.

Reid's soundless as he turns on his heels, pulling Morgan behind him.

They make it to Reid's porch, soaking wet and leaving nothing to the imagination.

Reid presses an open palm to Morgan's chest, whose heart has been ratting for a while now.

Morgan cups Reid's jaw.

"Why do you have to push so hard? Get under my skin?" Reid sighs as Morgan runs the pad of his thumb in slow circles on his jaw.

"Because. I don't want you to hurt. I want to fix it...and I can't unless you talk to me."Morgan says earnestly.

Reid's body relaxes under Morgan's touch; Morgan moves forward, pressing the sweetest of kisses on Reid's lips.

Reid shivers, lacing his fingers through Morgan's shirt, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss with such bruising force.

Just because.

Just because he can.

Yielding flesh give way to silky tongue, until they do not know where one body stops and the other begin.

Morgan breaks away,gasping for air as their chests heave under the strain.

Morgan rests his forehead on Reid's. Reid gives the most beautiful smile he's given all day.

"You're mine?" Reid whispers. Morgan nods.

"Yeah, I'm not going anywhere soon." He hums. The world keeps spinning circles as the rain steadily falls.

**A/N: I'd like to here you now...**


End file.
